summerlove precure
by cure nagisa
Summary: Honoka and Mai are both in love with their partners, will they be able to make love blossom while on vacation or will they remain partners forever... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND GUESS WHAT! IT`S ABOUT PRETTY CURE! Geezzzz cure Nagisa... calm down...I`m trying to sleep... OH SHUT UP I`TS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! NOW DEAR MIPPLE WOULD YOU PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER?! Sure... cure Nagisa does not own any of the following characters actually the only thing she owns is the plotline enjoy.**

Hey, Saki! Hey Nagisa long time no see! I know right! Sometimes I wonder whether they are one mind divided into two bodies... Hey Honoka. Oh hey Mai... What`s up, aren`t you always with Nagisa? Yes that`s true however Saki is here so... Yeah I know when those two are together they are like sisters huh? Yes, so I decided to walk around a bit... just to clear my mind... Oh so what are you thinking about? Well... that`s the problem I...almost can`t tell it to anybody... Is that so? Would you like to tell me? Sorry Mai but I wouldn`t want anyone to know yet... I get it just know you can always tell me. I know thanks Mai. You`re welcome. So long time since we`ve been on vacation together. Yes you can say that.

So when are we leaving? Let`s go and ask Honoka. Oh yeah your more level-headed side huh. Well you could say that. Hey HONOKA! Oh looks like she`s calling for you. YES NAGISA WHAT IS IT? WHEN ARE WE LEAVING? IN THREE DAYS, UNTILL THEN SAKI AND MAI WILL BE STAYING WITH US. ALRIGHT THANKS HONOKA! YOU`RE WELCOME! Shall we already go over to your place? Good idea... would you call Saki and Nagisa? Yes of course. SAKI ,NAGISA WE`RE GOING TO HONOKA`S PLACE! YEAH ALRIGHT YOU GIRLS CAN GO ALREADY WE`LL CATCH UP LATER! ALRIGHT! Let`s go Honoka. Alright.

A few minutes later...

WOW YOU GIRLS LIVE HERE?! Yes we do? Uhm...do you and Nagisa...uhm you know? Do we share a room? No... And why do sound so saddened all of a sudden? Oh nothing nothing... Alright but how many rooms does this apartment have? Well here`s the problem... It has two rooms... So who will share? Well I guess teammates with teammates... So me with Saki and you with Nagisa? Yep... Alright doesn`t sound too bad... WAIT IS THERE IN EVERY ROOM ONE OR TWO BEDS! Uhm...one...NO WAY...so I`ll have to share a bed with Saki... And I`ll have to share a bed with Nagisa... Uhm...Honoka you`re bright red... No way... Well guess I`m lucky Nagisa IS quite dense so... It`s about Nagisa isn`t it? What is about Nagisa? That thing you were talking about. Well guess I really can`t hide it from you huh?... So what`s the problem with you two? Well Nagisa doesn`t know about it... So it`s one sided huh... Yes...Well the problem is that I sort of have a crush on her... Okay that makes the two of us in love with our partners huh. Wait...you`ve got a crush on Saki? Well yes kind of... That`s the problem when you spend most of your live with someone right... Yep... Wait does Hikari know about this crush? No she doesn`t... Do michiru and Kaouru know about it? No they don`t and I honestly doubt they would understand...I mean they`re nice but they can`t really seem to get a grip on human emotions... Oh so I get it. Well Guess we just have to deal with it right?... Yep.

Hey Honoka ho are you? Oh hey Saki I`m doing great thanks, and how are you? I`m doing great as well I just told Nagisa about my new Baseball trophy. Oh yeah you play baseball huh? Yes I`m doing great thanks to Mai over there supporting me. So how are we going to stay at your home? Well here`s kind of a problem... Yes well there are only two rooms..and in every room there is only one bed... Is it meant for one person or two? O...one... Ok so who`s gonna go with who? Well Mai and me decided it would be best if we did teammates with teammates. So Mai and me and you and Nagisa? Yes, indeed. Look the sun`s going down... Oh it`s so pretty... you know it kind of reminds me of Nagisa's eyes... Wait Honoka what did you just say? Oh no I said that out loud didn`t I... Oh nothing I just thought how your eyes look like the sun when you transform... Oh well thank you honoka! WAIT YOU DON`T NEED TO HUG ME! Alright everyone let`s go and hug Honoka! NOOOOO! Sorry Honoka but if Saki's in so am I! (Oh no not Nagisa please why must she go and be so close to me...) You can let go of me now you know! But I don`t wanna! Come on let`s go and tickle Saki! NOOOOO WHY YOU HONOKA! Heh you had that coming. No no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOO MAI YOU KNOW I`M TICKLISH PLEASE STOP IT STOP IT! Sorry Saki but revenge is revenge. Huh wait why is someone tickling me? Honoka you`re supposed to tickle Saki not me! I know but Mai was busy with Saki so now I`m going to tickle you. Honoka you...AAAAAIIIII SAKI PLEASE HELP ME AAAAAIIIII! NAGISA I`M HAVING THE SAME PROBLEM! Ready Mai? You bet! TICKLE ATTACK! PLEASE HONOKA/MAI STOP! HAHAHAHAHA YOU TWO REALLY ARE TICKLISH HAHAHA! And you two really are devilish... Shall we stop this now... Oh and let you go unpunished Mai I don`t think so... Now it`s Mai`s turn to be tickled! Here goes! Ready Nagisa! You bet! Hey I just said that too. I know. Huh wait why doesn`t she scream? Sakiiiiii have you forgotten... I can withstand tickling you know. Oh of...course well then let`s head to bed shall we? Y...yes... Come on Saki, Mai just walk behind us okay? You got it!

So you`ll be sleeping here for the next coming three days. Alright, am I ever glad that we`re both thin. Yes indeed hahahaha! Well let`s get ready for bed. You two are the guests you can go and shower first. Alright Saki will or me go first? We can go together? NO! Okay I was just kidding. You can go first. Okay see you in a few am I going to survive these following three days...

**Well first chappy hope you like it please comment. This Is my first story so please no rude comments.**

**See you all next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2chapter two the night

**Alright time for the next chapter after hearing some of the improvement points I tried to use them as good as possible, so I hope I succeeded. Well then Honoka san would you please do the disclaimer for me? Sure curenagisa, Curenagisa does not own any of the following characters, or the song mentioned in this chapter, the only thing she owns is the plotline. Was that alright curenagisa? Alright indeed Honoka san, well then let`s let get this chapter rolling!**

**Last time:**

So you`ll be sleeping here for the next coming three days. Alright, am I ever glad that we`re both thin. Yes indeed hahahaha! Well let`s get ready for bed. You two are the guests you can go and shower first. Alright Saki will you or me go first? We can go together? NO! Okay I was just kidding. You can go first. Okay see you in a few minutes. How am I going to survive these following three days...

Well now that Mai is in the shower I`d best look around the room for a bit. Hey look this must obviously be Honoka`s room haha, all those books and look at all those pictures...Wait those pictures perhaps I can grab them. Lucky for me I am quite tall. I wonder why doesn`t she keep them on her desk? Wait that face... that...face...it looks familiar... Wait a moment My phone I have a picture of Mai, Honoka, Nagisa and me...I knew it I just knew it! It`s Nagisa`s face!... But why does she keep pictures of Nagisa in her room and on top of that why hide them? I wonder could she be...

Oh hey Saki I see you are already exploring the chamber. Yes indeed, and guess what I found. Uhm... I wouldn`t know... I found pictures and they are all off one person! Well then from who are they then? NAGISA! Alright now why are you so surprised by this? Well I was just wondering or Honoka might be you know what... You mean lesbian? MAI how can you say that so easily? Well it`s not like it is a curse right ( please don`t tell me she`s afraid of lesbianism)? Well you`re right and you know sometimes I wonder or being best friends is a bit the same...Mai... y...y...yes... Why are you all red? Oh I just didn`t think of Honoka being in love or having a crush on Nagisa. Well I sort of saw it coming... H..how did you know? Well she is always with Nagisa, she blushes when Nagisa is with her, when people make fun of her Honoka becomes a lion weirdly enough, just now with that tickling she just became a walking tomato, and with how it started, When Nagisa hugged her she flared up! Alright you do have a point there...( You do realize you just prescribed how I am acting every day right..).

Hey Honoka, yes?.. are you sure we should have let Saki and Mai use your chamber instead of mine?... Yes why not? No it`s nothing, just that I have a weird feeling we should have let them use my chamber instead of yours because they would find out about something... AIIII stupid stupid stupid now Saki knows too! Now Saki knows what too? NOTHING NOTHING it`s nothing! Alright Honoka if you say so... You know I think I should go and pay a visit to Saki and Mai... Alright Honoka if you say so...

Saki, Mai are you in there? Yes Honoka we are... Listen Honoka Saki knows of your feelings for Nagisa. You do... Do you hate me now? Well no it is a bit weird at first but now it all isn`t so hard. Alright good to hear. Hey Mai I`ll go and shower alright? Sure Saki go ahead.

You know Mai I have my mp3 player in one of these drawers would you mind helping me? No of course not Honoka just tell me where to look. Well what about you take the left and I take the right? Sounds like a plan. Then let`s get searching! I`ll start with this drawer, Uhm Honoka? Yes...OH... sorry Mai That I didn`t plan to show you... It`s alright Honoka. Then let us find the lost mp3 player, because I bet some of those songs remind you of two certain people. MAIIII! Don`t worry Honoka it`s alright I was just pulling your strings. Hey Honoka I found it! Alright good job Mai. Look the batteries are still working. Mai? Yes? Would you want to sing a song with me? But of course, which song is it? Its name is Why can`t you just be in love with me by Amber G. Alright fire up that song! Alright but not too loud, otherwise Nagisa and Saki will hear it.

(_Honoka _Mai _together_)

Why can`t you just be _in love with me_

_Why can`t you just _see who I am

Why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

_I`m in a place_

_That no one should be_

_And I see on your face_

_That you care about me_

_Why can`t you just be in love with me_

Why can`t you just see who I am

_Why can`t you just be in love with me_

Why can`t you just see who I am

_But now it`s too late_

_What`s been done has been done_

_And I`ve sealed in my fate_

_But then _why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

Why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

_(instrumental playing)_

Why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

Why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

Why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

Why can`t you just be in love with me

_Why can`t you just see who I am_

You know Honoka you have quite a good singing voice. Well thank you Mai, you too have a lovely singing voice. Awww Honoka that`s nice of you. I guess you can already tell why I love this song so much. It reminds you of Nagisa and yourself, am I right? Yes you are indeed right...and just for your information it also reminds me of Saki and myself, I mean I am as obvious as possible, and you call Nagisa oblivious.

Well I don`t know or you`ve noticed but every time I walk, talk, fight or help her with her homework I turn into a walking tomato! Oh yeah Saki told me that when Nagisa was hugging you you became bright red, is that true? Well I assume it is... I just can`t help it whenever she comes close it`s always the same... And the same is? Well I just become very silent, turn my head away and start walking a bit harder but since Nagisa is Nagisa she always catches up with me and then she keeps asking what`s wrong and I just can`t bring myself to say it to her so I shrug it off as that I just had a sleeping foot...

Alright Honoka I`d say we tell them while on vacation. Mai...I don`t know or I can do that... Assuming from how close you two are I`d say you`d at least still be friends, besides I`ll be telling Saki as well. Mai? Yes? How long have you had these feelings for her? I`d say about when we first became pretty cure... Really...Me too it all seemed so naturally, to hold her hand, to be by her side, and then that final pose...it had me literally awestruck by how awesome she looked. Hey are you sure we are two separate persons haha. Don`t tell me...you had exactly the same experiences? Yes indeed.

Hey Honoka are you ready to go to bed already? I`m sleepy... So honoka just how did you manage to fall in love with her... Hey Honoka why are you so red? Honoka your thoughts sometimes really go too far haha...Mai to Honoka Mai to honoka! Huh what what happened!? Well Nagisa asked or you were ready to go to bed because she was sleepy by the way your thoughts travel quite far concerning Nagisa haha. Oh Uhm Right I`ll be ready in just a little bit of time... you can change in our room... Uhm Nagisa I`ll be changing in the bathroom. Oh right see you there then... OI HONOKA! How did you manage to land a crush on her! She`s even more oblivious then Saki!

Who`s more oblivious then me? Oh Nagisa, you immediately noticed that something was wrong with Honoka, Nagisa totally didn`t... oh is that so, well Mai could you let me pass...WOW THAT`S ONE SMALL BED! I know and it`ll be completely cramped with two people... Mai? Yes? Why does it sound like you totally don`t care about the fact we`ll be sharing this bed? Wow Saki hold your horses that one of us has a crush on the one person that looks quite much like you, doesn`t mean that I the one who looks much like Honoka likes you too! Okay Mai it`s alright don`t mind it, by the way it`s quite cute when you become all shy and fired up just because I make one of these jokes.

Mai, Saki I`ll go and change alright? Yes sure, it`s your house after all.

Why does it take so long for her too return...alright I already told her I was sleepy so she wouldn`t mind me already going to sleep wouldn`t she?

Nagisa are you still awake? Yes I am... I`m dead... You tell me nothing about being dead I feel like I have been one time too much in a rollercoaster. Well Nagisa we didn`t quite think this through didn`t we... No not quite indeed but Honoka we`d better get some sleep now otherwise we are zombies about tomorrow. Yes you`re right goodnight Nagisa... goodnight Honoka...

Well Saki we`d better be getting ready for bed otherwise we would only be a bother tomorrow. You`re right goodnight Mai. Goodnight Saki...

Alright now how am I going to fall asleep knowing that Nagisa is right next to me...Well at least one person feels exactly the same now. Well this isn`t quite all that different from that one time when she came over... But I didn`t know Nagisa was quite so moveable in her sleep... You know Nagisa perhaps you could better just take your hand of my arm it`s quite uncomfortable. Alright if I just roll myself up as much as possible than I should be just about able to evade her thrashing arms and legs...

Geez Saki could you stop thrashing already... This really is bothersome... I just wish she could just see what she is doing right now, I bet that even she would start doubting herself... Now if she just could move that hand away from my butt than that would be a lot easier... I wonder what kind of dream she has since she seems to be kicking and punching a lot...should I wake her? I guess that would be worth quite a show. Saki...Saki wake up... Why doesn`t she awake...Oh of course she is one of these persons who can sleep through a bomb... well then... I`ll just have to pinch her that`ll be sure to wake her up... OI MAI! Shush Saki everyone`s sleeping but couldyoutakeawayyourhand...AI why didn`t you wake me earlier! Since you can sleep through a bomb exploding right next to you my last resort was to pinch you, but Saki your hand is resting on a very uneasy spot... I`m sorry Mai next time it happens just pinch me immediately. Perhaps you could try and thrash a little less... Anyway I`m glad you woke me up but now I`ll go back to sleep if you don`t mind... no that`s alright don`t worry I was too just about to go to sleep so goodnight Saki...Goodnight Mai...

**So what did you think, I really tried hard to make this chapter better than the first one.**

**Well review please.**

**To you all goodnight too!**


End file.
